Would You Change?
by Saryl92
Summary: When Mrs.Weasley receives a disturbing letter, it causes Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to reasses their lives. Follow Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in their quest for getting the ones they love. R&R please. Ships will come, be patient. HG, RHr. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This fanfic used to be poster on pottercrazed31292. And now since I finally mad my own page…its on mine. Reviews at the end would be appreciated. And by the way, I own nothing. **

Would You Change?

Chapter 1- Everything is Not Always What it Seems… 

Mrs. Weasley looked out the window of the kitchen in the Burrow. She saw an owl approaching that she had never seen before. For a moment she felt her heart race and her blood cool, only for an instant though. She let out a sigh of relief when she remembered that this owl couldn't be carrying any worse news than she had heard in the past three months. The second war was finally over although it didn't take a very long time but it felt like an eternity. Voldemort was dead, that's the most important thing. Many people died and even more were greatly injured. Thankfully, all of her children blood (and not) had survived.

When the owl reached the windowsill, Mrs. Weasley opened it immediately. The letter was quite small and only said one thing…

_If you knew that you would die today, would you change?_

After she read this letter, she let out a small gasp. It made her question everything that is going on in her life at the moment. Her small, but meaningless fights with her husband, her horrid relationship with Percy and all the other problems that had resulted from the war.

She took it into her hands to owl Percy that instant to apologize for whatever she did that made him go away from the family. When she finished her letter, she immediately woke her children from their deep slumber.

"Children…I have something important to show you," she said.

She could hear groans from all over the house. She couldn't blame them; it had been this way ever since the war ended. No one wanted to hear who died, who had disappeared, etc. They were all tired of it.

"Okay," she thought. "I will just resort to a different way of waking up…" She quickly got out her wand after that evil thought, muttered a few words under her breath and in an instant shouts were heard from all over the house.

-----------------------------------------Harry and Ron's room------------------------------------

"Ron," Harry said. "What was your mom thinking? Harry sat there with his clothes sticking to his thin, yet muscular frame. He sat there looking amused about what Ginny must look like with her clothes sticking to her body. He quickly wiped that thought away from his mind. "You broke her heart," he thought sadly. "And you can't change that, even if you think you love her, still."

After Harry broke up with Ginny in his sixth year, he regretted every moment of it. Many times he thought about getting back together with her, but something stopped him every time. Either he couldn't work up the nerve or he was scared that she would refuse him. She has had a few boyfriends in the past two years, but none lasted longer than a month. Harry's train of thought was broken when Ron started speaking loudly.

"Harry, we better get downstairs," Ron exclaimed. "Maybe something _happy_ has happened." In his head, just like Harry, Ron was thinking about how wonderful it would be to see Hermione in her dripping wet clothes.

"You're right," and with that they both headed down the many stairs to the kitchen.

--------------------------At the same time… In Ginny and Hermione's Room…----------------

"Oh My God," Ginny sat up in her bed. "Why, Why would my mom do this when she very well knows that our showers aren't working and HARRY POTTER IS HERE. I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE ME IN MY WET CLOTHES," she said these last words particularly loud.

"Ginny," Hermione scolded. "We should get downstairs. You never know what the news could be these days!"

They went out the door without a glance in the mirror to see what they look like. Hermione's usually bushy hair was down her back in loose ringlets. Ron should be happy. Ginny, on the other hand, looked mad. Ever since Harry broke her heart two years ago, she hasn't been the same. Sure, she has had her fair share of boyfriends, but she hadn't truly cared for them like she cares for Harry. That's right, she still cares for him. She never stopped. Never a day want by when she wondered how he was doing or what he was thinking about. Little did she know that his thoughts were quite similar to hers.

---------------------------- 5 minutes later in the Kitchen-------------------------------------------

"Morning children," Mrs. Weasley said in a singsong voice.

"Mum, it's 8:00 in the morning, can you keep it down, please?" Ginny said that last word desperately.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement. The house still felt empty, with Fred and George being married and all. It was nice, on the other hand, not to be the gopher of every single one of their new jokes.

"Okay, Okay," she cried out. "I was just so surprised by the owl I received this morning. I thought it would all have a special meaning, yet different, to the four of you."

"What happened? Did my…something happen to my parents?" Hermione said.

"Is Dad okay? His job…" Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

Harry interrupted, "Snape…he's gone, right?"

"Children, this owl was about nothing of the sort. It was good in a way. Snape, Harry, darling, is still gone. Arthur is fine. And Hermione, your parents are fine. They are still under constant supervision by aurors."

She pulled the small letter out of her pocket next, laid it on the table, flattened it and showed it to the four teenagers to read.

They all looked at it in a confused way. They didn't know why their mum had to wake them up in this Godly hour. Even though they were still sleepy, the short letter made them gasp.

Hermione was the first to collect her thoughts as always. She was also the first to talk, "Who sent it? When? Why?"

"Honey, I don't know. I wish I did, but I think this holds most of the answers to your problems."

Ginny ran out of the room sobbing, tears running down her face and her small body shaking. Harry looked after her with longing. He tried his hardest to live his life without regrets, but this was something that hurt him the most- losing Ginny- the girl that he loved. It hurt him so much because, even though she wasn't dead, she was just out of his reach. He decided what he had to do.

He, with that thought, walked out of the kitchen, taking the same exact path that Ginny took.

He crossed the well-worn living room with three paces. He saw Ginny, unaware of his presence. He took Ginny in his arms, not being able to handle her crying. She was very startled by this gesture, not having felt it in over two years, when she was in fifth year. At first she relaxed into his arms. A moment later, realizing what she was doing, pulled away.

"Harry," she choked between sobs. "I can't do this."

"Gin," he said using the nickname that only he used for her. "That letter made me realize so many things that were wrong with my life. You are the main one. I can't stand to see you sad. I miss you so much, I need you."

"Harry, don't do this to me," she said and with saying that ran out of the room.

Hermione and Ron came in to comfort Harry, each knowing what it feels like to love someone so much and not knowing what the other person feels.

"Harry, she's going through a really hard time right now. Have you seen the way she walks now? She's not the same. I can't tell you what's wrong but I suggest you go and talk to her. It will help," Hermione finished, out of breath.

"WHO HURT GINNY?" Ron shouted.

"Shhhh," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Hermione continued talking however, "Harry, listen to me, follow my advice, everything is not always what it seems."

**Thank you for reading this. Now please review! More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- this is after the war- the horcruxes are destroyed and Voldemort is dead)**

Chapter 2- Snogging on the Floor

Ron, being oblivious as always, hadn't put two and two together. Harry, being the only person that Ginny had ever loved, broke her heart. No one has hurt Ginny physically and no one ever will because they will have to answer to her 6 brothers. Simply, Harry broke her heart. Ginny is afraid to be vulnerable again and has closed all her feelings up inside her heart for no one to ever see or understand again.

All this information hit Ginny when she read the letter. She knew that she should tell Harry exactly how much he had hurt her, but she just couldn't gather up the confidence. Everyday when she sees him at the Burrow, she looks at him, it takes everything in her body for her to NOT stare at him.

When Ginny ran out of the room, leaving Harry behind, she climbed the many flights of stairs up to her bedroom. She flung herself on her bed and sat there for what felt like eternity, but in reality was about fifteen minutes. Ginny heard a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"Ginny, it's me, Harry, please let me in," he called, through the door.

"Hold on just a second, will you?" Ginny said in reply.

Ginny quickly looked in her mirror and realized that from her crying, bags had formed under her eyes. She cast a quick concealment charm and she was as good as new. She opened the door to find Harry looking pretty pitiful.

"Yes?" Ginny said.

"I came to talk to you. I want to know what's wrong," he stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Maybe…I cold help?"

"You want to know what's wrong, with me, Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes!"

"Well you wouldn't understand, you being Mr. Famous-I-Killed-Voldemort and all."

"I could try, couldn't I?"

Before Ginny could begin to say anything to Harry, there was a loud commotion from downstairs. It sounded quite weird and Harry and Ginny were intrigued. Once they walked downstairs they almost fell over laughing.

Downstairs

Hermione and Ron had themselves in somewhat of a pickle. Their wands were on the other side of the room and a quite large chair had fallen on top of them, pinning Ron on top of Hermione. Hermione, being prim and proper wanted out! Ron, on the other hand didn't look like he wanted to move anytime soon.

Harry and Ginny both didn't want to make them move. Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione are perfect for each other, despite their differences. Everyone that is, besides Hermione and Ron.

Ginny didn't know what to do, leave them to fend for themselves, which would be hilarious, or free them from their supposed agony. Harry had it all under control though.

With a quick flick of his wand he freed the gigantic chair from their bodies. His spell only lifted the chair from their bodies. Pretty much, they were still connected to each other.

Harry had a mischievous look on his face and with a smile he said, " Now, until you two work out your problems or, even better get together, than you won't be freed from each other."

Ginny caught on and added something of her own, "Oh, no, look at that- it's almost night time and you know what that means?"

Hermione got a look on her face that words can't begin to describe. Ron, being on top as he was, looked down at Hermione and planted one right on her mouth.

Hermione almost screamed. "Ronald! What do you think you are doing? We are laying here in the middle of the living room, your parents could walk in at ANY moment and you decide to SNOG ME?"

Ron looked sheepish, but only for a moment and he, like Hermione had to get a word in, "Why yes, I have been wanting to do this for years now and now's as good of a time as any. Right 'Mione?"

And with that he continued to snog her. Only for a minute thought, when Hermione realized that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"HARRY, GINNY, GET OUT THIS INSTANT," Hermione shouted.

Harry and Ginny, not wanting to be cursed into the next century, ran out of the room, leaving Ron and Hermione to whatever they wanted…

Outside the Living Room

"So...Gin do you think we could have that talk that we were about to have before we were erm interrupted?" Harry questioned.

"What do you think I still want to talk to you?"

"Ginny, please,"

"Fine! Dumbledores funeral…do you remember that day?"

"Yeah…there was a funeral."

Ginny only glared at him, wanting him to come to his own realizations.

"Oh, the day I broke up with you?" he said slowly.

"Yes. And do you know how that made me feel? No you don't. The one person that I could have loved hurt me. Now I'm just scared."

Harry's eyes filled with compassion.

_Does the sense of regret ever haunt you?_ **(A/N Ashlee Simpson- not me!)**

"Ginny, I'm sorry. And did you say that you loved me?"

"NO! Why would I love a pig-headed jerk?"

"You calling me pig-headed?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope, you got a problem with this?"

Harry walked across the room, picked Ginny up and kissed her firmly on the lips. Ginny blushed immediately, not expecting that gesture.

Ginny took one look in his eyes, asked to be put down and ran out of the room. Harry didn't know what he could have possibly have done wrong this time. How many times can a girl run away from him and he still love her?

Chapter 3- The First Brick is laid 

Ginny and Harry both forgot to go back to the living room and free Hermione and Ron from each other. They fell asleep together, still in each other's arms, waking up with smiles on their faces. Once they realized they fell asleep in such a fashion, they tried their hardest to detach themselves from each other. When all their attempts failed, they put their strong lungs and vocal chords to use.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. YOU LEFT US HERE ALL NIGHT LONG?" Ron shouted.

"HARRY DETACH US AT ONCE!" Hermione called.

Harry ran down the stairs, scared of what Hermione is going to do to him, but on the other hand, he wanted to see what they looked like. When Ginny heard the shouting, she too ran downstairs. Once she saw that Harry was there she quickly turned around and went into the kitchen, not being able to face him again, after what happened last night.

Harry, being the nice person that he was, lifted the spell that had them attached to each other. That cooled everyone's distraught nerves. Harry then left them to be by themselves and went into the kitchen, where he could find Ginny.

"Ginny, don't yell at me. I want to talk to you," Harry said.

Ginny said nothing.

"I never wanted you to be mad at me. As you know, I broke it off with you to protect you, not because I didn't care about you," Harry added.

"Yes, I know that, but Voldemort is dead, he can't harm me or you for that matter anymore. Furthermore he has been for many months now. So now what?" she replied.

"_I'm scared,"_ is what Harry wanted to say. _"I'm scared of breaking your heart again and I'm scared to see you in pain every day of my life. And… I think I still love you."_ But he didn't say this. What he said is totally different than what he thought.

"I don't know. Can we be friends?" Harry actually said.

Ginny looked at him with a sense of disgust. She then huffed at him loudly and left the room once again. See, even though Harry had hurt Ginny, she understood his reasons after many hours thinking about it. Ginny knew that she wanted him back and it hurt her to see that he wanted to 'just be friends.' This was the furthest thing from what she wanted.

Harry thought to himself again, "I blew it. I let her leave me again. I ruined everything I was working towards. How can I fix this?"

Harry too left the room following Ginny. He walked out the front door and went outside to think about how he can get Ginny back in his life.

Meanwhile… Hermione and Ron in the Living room…still

"Ron," Hermione said. "I can't believe what we are did. No one, I mean no one would believe that you got up the nerve to kiss me!" **(A/N- nothing more than "snogging!")**

"Me, kiss you?" Ron shouted.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"I was practically forced to," Ron added.

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Hermione replied.

"YES I WAS!"

Hermione had nothing to say in reply. They fought so often, that Hermione didn't know what to say. So she coked one eyebrow at Ron.

"What was that look for?" Ron questioned.

"You know. Now that we are…you know. I don't really want to fight like this. Well, not all the time," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well I did sort of kiss you. I was on the top and all," Ron blushed as the image returned to his head. "But you were thinking about it!"

"I will never say," said Hermione, maintaining her image.

"Whatever," Ron muttered. "'Mione, you know I never really did ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Erm… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ron gulped.

Hermione's eyes grew round and then she smiled softly. "I thought you would never ask," she replied. "And that is a yes!"

Hermione stepped over and shyly hugged him. He was surprised at first but then he put his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a few minutes, completely happy in each other's presence. For once they weren't fighting or mad at each other. It certainly was a welcome change.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this chapter is kind of short sorry!**

Chapter 3- The First Brick is laid 

Ginny and Harry both forgot to go back to the living room and free Hermione and Ron from each other. They fell asleep together, still in each other's arms, waking up with smiles on their faces. Once they realized they fell asleep in such a fashion, they tried their hardest to detach themselves from each other. When all their attempts failed, they put their strong lungs and vocal chords to use.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. YOU LEFT US HERE ALL NIGHT LONG?" Ron shouted.

"HARRY DETACH US AT ONCE!" Hermione called.

Harry ran down the stairs, scared of what Hermione is going to do to him, but on the other hand, he wanted to see what they looked like. When Ginny heard the shouting, she too ran downstairs. Once she saw that Harry was there she quickly turned around and went into the kitchen, not being able to face him again, after what happened last night.

Harry, being the nice person that he was, lifted the spell that had them attached to each other. That cooled everyone's distraught nerves. Harry then left them to be by themselves and went into the kitchen, where he could find Ginny.

"Ginny, don't yell at me. I want to talk to you," Harry said.

Ginny said nothing.

"I never wanted you to be mad at me. As you know, I broke it off with you to protect you, not because I didn't care about you," Harry added.

"Yes, I know that, but Voldemort is dead, he can't harm me or you for that matter anymore. Furthermore he has been for many months now. So now what?" she replied.

"_I'm scared,"_ is what Harry wanted to say. _"I'm scared of breaking your heart again and I'm scared to see you in pain every day of my life. And… I think I still love you."_ But he didn't say this. What he said is totally different than what he thought.

"I don't know. Can we be friends?" Harry actually said.

Ginny looked at him with a sense of disgust. She then huffed at him loudly and left the room once again. See, even though Harry had hurt Ginny, she understood his reasons after many hours thinking about it. Ginny knew that she wanted him back and it hurt her to see that he wanted to 'just be friends.' This was the furthest thing from what she wanted.

Harry thought to himself again, "I blew it. I let her leave me again. I ruined everything I was working towards. How can I fix this?"

Harry too left the room following Ginny. He walked out the front door and went outside to think about how he can get Ginny back in his life.

Meanwhile… Hermione and Ron in the Living room…still

"Ron," Hermione said. "I can't believe what we are did. No one, I mean no one would believe that you got up the nerve to kiss me!" **(A/N- nothing more than "snogging!")**

"Me, kiss you?" Ron shouted.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"I was practically forced to," Ron added.

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Hermione replied.

"YES I WAS!"

Hermione had nothing to say in reply. They fought so often, that Hermione didn't know what to say. So she coked one eyebrow at Ron.

"What was that look for?" Ron questioned.

"You know. Now that we are…you know. I don't really want to fight like this. Well, not all the time," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well I did sort of kiss you. I was on the top and all," Ron blushed as the image returned to his head. "But you were thinking about it!"

"I will never say," said Hermione, maintaining her image.

"Whatever," Ron muttered. "'Mione, you know I never really did ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Erm… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ron gulped.

Hermione's eyes grew round and then she smiled softly. "I thought you would never ask," she replied. "And that is a yes!"

Hermione stepped over and shyly hugged him. He was surprised at first but then he put his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a few minutes, completely happy in each other's presence. For once they weren't fighting or mad at each other. It certainly was a welcome change.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**(A/N- Last chap- review at the end pls!)**

Chapter 4 - A Reconciling 

"_Okay, about what I said earlier, about being 'just friends' it's not what I want." Harry said with deliberation._

_Ginny looked at him for a long time before she answered. She looked passionately into his eyes and he returned the gaze with an equal amount of passion and love combined. She finally answered._

"_See Harry…"_

"See Harry…" Ginny paused to collect her thoughts. "I don't know what to think anymore. Do you want to be friends or erm…more than friends?" Ginny groaned inwardly at what she last said. _"Now I've done it,"_ she thought to herself.

Ginny looked down at the floor after her last comment. She was too embarrassed to look at him, too embarrassed to look at the real feelings on his face, whatever they revealed. Ginny's shoes got a bit boring and she decided to look up. To her surprise Harry was looking at her intensely, his head cocked to the side just a bit.

Harry left his head like that as they continued to talk. Ginny didn't like it and asked him politely to put his head straight again. He obliged.

"I want to be more than friends with you Gin, that's why I have been talking to you these past days. I want you back, Ginny, as my girlfriend. It's been at the back of my mind since I killed Voldemort but that letter brought all my thoughts to life. "

Ginny's eyes grew huge at the words, _'I want you back'_. She didn't know if he was asking her to start a new relationship. She now knew that this is what she wanted but she didn't know how to say it. She couldn't give up on being stubborn.

"Wow Harry, I don't know what to say," Ginny replied.

"Then how about I keep on talking, huh?"

She gave him a small smile to let him know he should continue.

Harry continued. "Gin, please, will you be my girlfriend again?"

A few seconds went by that felt like an eternity before Ginny answered.

"Yes, but Potter, if you break my heart again…you don't want to know what will happen," Ginny said.

Harry let out a laugh that he had been holding in for many months. It was a foreign sound to his ears, but a welcome change. Ginny looked over at him, wondering why he could laugh at such a time. He looked so funny that she started to laugh too.

"WHAT are you laughing at?" Ginny asked, faking to be angry.

Knowing now that Ginny didn't completely hate him, he decided he could tease her a little.

"Say Gin, it seems to me that you have a little spot right here." Harry reached out and touched the spot right above her lips.

"What? What's there?" Ginny furiously rubbed that spot.

"Gin, its so big! And horrible colored."

For the next minute or so Ginny sat there with her eyebrows furrowed, desperately trying to get the "spot" away. Harry had tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard. Ginny gave him an evil look and she spoke with fury.

"HARRY! Are you going to help me or not? I don't want to be sitting here with a disgusting spot on my face!"

Harry couldn't stop laughing. It only made Ginny more and more angry.

"HARRY! Stop that laughing and for the last bloody time, HELP ME!" Ginny shrieked. Ginny seldom swore and this, to Harry, meant business.

Harry leaned forward and whispered to Ginny, "I think this might help." And with that he moved closer and closer, wrapping his arms around her small waist, pulling her close to him until their bodies were mere inches apart. Ginny looked up at him while her eyes started to close. Harry also looked up for a moment, watching her, before he planter a small kiss directly on her lips.

"Oh my goodness, Harry Potter…and me…again…oh my God…he's kissing me," Ginny thought.

Ginny's thoughts subsided as she relaxed into him, causing their kiss to deepen. Both of them never felt more right in their entire life. They kissed on and off for the next fifteen minutes or so.

"Hey Harry, this is great and everything," she laughed. "But I'm pretty tired, so could we maybe resume in the morning?"

Harry smiled at her. "Sure Ginny, I was just about to suggest the same thing."

With that they both climbed the stairs and went to their separate bedrooms, each looking forward to what tomorrow will bring.

Later in the night

Ginny slept in fits for hours. She finally got fed up with it and went downstairs to grab a quick butterbeer, hoping it could calm her enough so she could sleep. To her surprise, Harry was also down in the kitchen, drinking a butterbeer, seemingly lost in his thoughts. When he heard Ginny making noise, he lifted his head up to look her in the eye.

"Hey Gin, what are you doing up?" Harry questioned.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

They both sipped their butterbeers, content in each other's presence, before Ginny broke the silence.

"Was is all real, Harry? Did everything happen? I wasn't just dreaming, was I?"

"I think it must be true if both you and I are thinking it and remembering it."

Harry spoke again. "Ginny, follow me."

Ginny was quite surprised for it was very early in the morning. He led the way; he walked through the kitchen and living room until he reached the front door. Ginny didn't know what he was doing.

Harry opened the door and held it open for Ginny. After she walked through he closed it quietly so they wouldn't wake anyone up, he wanted his privacy.

The sun hadn't begun to rise yet so Harry pulled his wand out of his pants pocked and muttered "Lumos." Now they could see.

After a few seconds, Harry's hand brushed up against Ginny's. Then he intertwined his fingers with her small hands. They continued that way until he abruptly stopped walking. He stopped them in front of an old garden, seemingly neglected. There was no grass on the ground except for a few patches scattered about. The dirt was dry and in dire need of water.

He turned her to face him. He circled his arms around her. They were about to kiss but suddenly Harry raised his arms.

"Do you feel it?" he asked her.

"Feel what?" Ginny looked surprised.

"The rain," he replied.

She smiled at him and Harry continued to talk. "The rain… It's making it possible for things that were lost to be found again, new growth, new life."

Harry bent over and touched one of the few patches of grass with his hand. He kneeled on the ground, motioning for Ginny to follow.

"This is hope. It is hope for our life and our future, together."

Ginny smiled at him and pulled him to his feet. He ran his hands through her soaking wet hair and she put her hands on his face. They stood that way for a while and then Harry spoke.

"Hey Gin… since we are now officially together…we are going to have to tell your brothers."

Ginny laughed. "Let's not worry about that now. We got through to each other didn't we? That's all that should matter now."

Harry grinned, his green eyes dancing. "Yes, of course that's all that should matter. Oh, and that I love you, I think that matters too."

"I agree… I love you too. Now let go of me so I can go play in the rain."

Harry reluctantly let go of her, but to his own surprise, she pulled him with her, she pulled him close and started dancing with him, to her own tune in the pouring rain. What a beautiful life to be living.

**A/N so I think I'm done with this story. It was my first fan fiction so would love reviews, some constructive criticism too. Thanks and I luv you all!**


End file.
